


She's Not You

by Sevensmommy



Category: California Dreams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is for my fave pairing CD Jake/Tiffany I hope you all like it





	She's Not You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my fave pairing CD Jake/Tiffany I hope you all like it

Jake Summers can’t understand how still after 4 years apart and 2 with Jenny Garrison he couldn’t get Tiffani Smith out of his head. He sings a song the California Dreams sang and all he can do is think about Tiffani. Who is he kidding he is always thinking about thinking her. He knows it’s not fair to Jenny but he can’t help but still want Tiff. What he doesn’t know is his dreams are about to come true cause Tiffani has just come back home to California and his life.


End file.
